Electric
by BellaNight
Summary: What if Ginny annoyed the heck out of Draco? An annoying Ginny, a commitment-impared Draco, a hott Mrs. Weasley, and five murderous brothers. Ah, the joys of songfics. (one-shot, rated for language and hinted at things...based on the song "She's electric"


Authors note: Right, I'm writing this out of sheer boredom and my insane love for "Oasis".

Disclaimer: Not mine, and the song belongs to "Oasis", who don't rock my socks, but are my socks! So ha!!! Another short song-fic, but they are so much fun to write. A commitment-impaired Draco,a hot Mrs. Weasley, a clingy Ginny, and a pack of murderous brothers…enjoy!

**Electric**

She was doing that thing again. Something called a happy dance. And it annoyed him. Irked him to no end. He wanted to just rip her head off…and…and stuff it down the toilet. Now, utterly irritated and in a very bad mood, Draco Malfoy, once prince of cool, slammed his head against the table, causing a resounding thud that caught the unwanted attention of that very same girl who was doing the stupid happy dance…

_She's electric  
She's in a family full of eccentrics  
She done things I never expected  
And I need more time  
She's got a sister  
And god only knows how I've missed her  
On the palm of her hand is a blister  
And I need more time_

"_She didn't used to be so annoying,"_ Draco thought miserably as Ginny bounded happily towards him, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. He would even rather have that stupid Mudblood Granger be in his company than the annoyingly perky Ginny. She was like her sister anyway, so where was the difference?

"What's wrong?" she asked, cocking her head slightly to one side and squinting at him. God, she was so infuriating! Why was she always asking him questions?!

"Nothing," he replied sullenly, trying to remove himself from her iron grip. It had all been alright when it had just been about sex, but now she seemed to want commitment from him. Commitment? From a Malfoy? Ha, fat chance mate. Draco had decided long ago that he had the looks to avoid the horrifying "M" word. He could just have lots of one-night-stands, as soon as he had removed his current clingy girlfriend from himself, that is.

"Oh, alright then," Ginny chirped, still holding Draco in her iron grip of doom. At least that was what Draco called it. "Listen, my parents have invited us back to the Burrow for Christmas, what with us having been together for four months already. I absolutely refused to come back without you. After all, they will be you're in-laws one day, won't they?"

And then Draco did the most undignified thing he had ever done: he fainted.

_And I want you to know  
I've got my mind made up now  
But I need more time  
And I want you to say  
Do you know what I'm saying  
But I need more time  
Coz I'll be you and you'll be me   
There's lots and lots for us to see  
There's lots and lots for us to do  
She is electric, can I be electric too?_

It was awful. Worse than awful, actually: It was disastrous. And he couldn't even get his infuriating prick of a father to come and interfere. Stupid git, going and getting himself locked in Azkaban. Draco was sure _he_ would never let himself get locked up like some common criminal.

Ginny squeezed his hand tightly in her own, sending shivers down his spine and snapping him out of his dream world. Why was she so maddeningly cute all the time? She was smiling like a stupid lovesick schoolgirl, which he supposed she was. But that was still no excuse for the big brown eyes she was gazing at him with, or that bloody pouting smile that attracted him to her in the first place. That, and the short skirts.

"What?!" he snapped, giving her a chilling glare. She merely patted his arm gently. Draco was horrified. How dare she pat his arm! That was definitely one of those things wives did to comfort their insane ranting husbands. She'd be calling him dear soon. He wasn't sure he could stomach that quite yet.

"Oh, nothing, babe," she replied, giving him a cheeky grin and winking. He looked at her, eyes wide and mouth half open, causing him to rather resemble a cod. Ginny giggled, snuggling up to him as they walked along the empty street towards her shack of a house. Draco squirmed away from her, brushing his robes as if to remove all traces of Ginny from himself.

There really had been no point in arguing. Ginny and her parents had been most persistent with their invitation, even going as far as to send his mother a fruit basket, bribing her to send her only son to stay with the Weasleys. Unfortunately, Narcissa had found it delightful that Draco had finally found a girl he was planning on settling down with, and had organized her own plans to go on holiday to France with Lucius' brother. It struck Draco as rather odd, as his uncle and his mother had been spending much too much time together after Lucius' imprisonment. He would have to investigate matters further once he got out of this mess.

Another thing he didn't understand was where everyone was getting the idea of the dreaded "M" word from. He had never even mentioned the subject to Ginny, and even if he had, it would have been accompanied by the words: "never", "in", "million", and "years". People expected so much of him now that his father had shamed the family, but Draco didn't feel any obligation to bring back the family honour. It wasn't his reputation that was tarnished, after all, and he always had his dashing good looks to help him out.

"We're here!" Ginny squeaked happily, finally letting go of Draco and bounding towards the group of people who stood in front of what looked to Draco like a barn with lots of badly built extensions. He wandered up more cautiously, the murderous looks her stupid weasel-brother not escaping him. Ronald really was exceptionally dull. Didn't he see that Draco didn't want anything more from his chatty baby sister than her arse?

"Draco, this is my mum. Mum, this is Draco Malfoy," Ginny said, beaming at Draco. He looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley for the first time. And, now that he knew where Ginny had gotten her looks from, the holiday didn't seem quite so bad…

_She's got a brother  
We don't get on with one another  
But I quite fancy her mother  
And I think that she likes me  
She's got a cousin  
In fact she's got 'bout a dozen   
She's got one in the oven  
But it's nothing to do with me_

"Draco, would you like some more chocolate cake?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly, flashing her brilliant smile at Draco. He shook his head, staring at her, watching as the candlelight highlighted the different tones of brown and gold in her shoulder-length hair. She was so much more mature than her daughter. Silly plain Ginny would never be able to compete against her beautiful mother. Maybe Mrs. Weasley, or Molly as she said he could call her, wouldn't mind the age difference. She was only 45. He was only 28 years younger than her.

"What you thinking about, Draco?" Ginny purred from across the table, and to his horror, Draco found that her foot was slowly making its way up his leg towards the crotch area. She winked at him, disturbing him even more. "Hey, Draco, do you want me to show you my room?" she asked, undressing him with her eyes. Draco knew exactly what she had planned, and normally would have welcomed the chance to shut her up with his excellent shagging skills, but at that moment he was too taken with Mrs. Weasleys beautiful green eyes to care about his pathetic girlfriend.

"Draco, we are going to put your stuff in your room. NOW!" she snapped, her foot pressing down firmly on his most precious anatomical part. He sat up bolt upright, his eyes wide in shock before being pulled up the stairs by a very disgruntled looking Ginny. She opened her mouth to say something as they entered the small room with blue wallpaper, but Draco seized his chance and crashed his mouth onto hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

He backed her into the room, kicking the door shut with his heel before pushing her down onto the single bed in the middle of the room. Unfortunately, his lips had left hers, and she was talking again before he could correct his error.

"What the hell was going on at dinner, Draco?!" she barked angrily, glaring at him. "You were staring at my bloody brother! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Draco, being the quick-thinker he was, merely shrugged his shoulders and tried his best to look apologetic.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt you, but I don't think this is working. Ginny, I'm gay," he lied, watching happily as Ginny jumped off of him and ran crying form the room…

His happiness was short lived, however, when Ginny's band of older and very violent brothers stormed into the room and nearly ripped his head off, literally. And as he lay their, his eyes swelling shut and his lip bleeding onto the carpet, he decided to never involve himself with a girl who had red hair, a gorgeous mother, and six older brothers, five of which wanted his head on a very pointy stick…

_And I want you to know  
I've got my mind made up now  
But I need more time  
And I want you to say  
Do you know what I'm saying?  
But I need more time  
Coz I'll be you and you'll be me  
There's lots and lots for us to see  
There's lots and lots for us to do  
She is electric, can I be electric too?_

_End_


End file.
